The Incident at Thornhill Lodge
Series |-|Season 3= A DAngerous GAme After Spencer Hastings was released from Radley Sanitarium, she invites her friends to a party at Thornhill Lodge. It is actually where Red Coat wants to meet the girls, but at the point, the girls do not know Spencer is working for the "A-Team." Spencer, Toby Cavanaugh, and Mona Vanderwaal wait at the Lodge for Hanna, Emily, and Aria to arrive. When Mona receives a call from Red Coat, she informs her the girls are there and it's safe to land. Toby and Spencer leave the lodge to head towards the landing strip. When they split up, Spencer follows the person who got off the plane and Toby goes to investigate a noise. Toby starts following a woman, but before he can see her face, he is knocked out from behind. A lighter with the letters NW is dropped next to him. Spencer watches Red Coat get off the plane, and follows her through the woods at a distance. Spencer sees a glimpse of her face and gasps, "Ali?" Meanwhile, Hanna, Emily, and Aria surprise and corner Mona. While they try to get answers out of her, someone outside sets fire to the Lodge. The girls start to panic, running from room to room, trying to escape, but the doors and windows have been locked. Next thing they know, they have been unconsciously dragged out of the burning building. Hanna opens her eyes and sees the face of Alison DiLaurentis leaning over her and looking worried, suggesting that she is alive and was the one who rescued them from the fire. Mona says she saw her face, and Spencer also thinks she saw Alison. However, the hallucinatory effects of smoke inhalation and the possibility of Red Coat wearing a mask of Alison's face leaves the Liars unsure of who they saw. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e ' Jenna talks to Emily, and Emily notices a burn on her wrist, meaning she obviously was at the fire. She seems in fear of her life, and says in case anything happens to her, to tell Toby she never meant to hurt him. This means Jenna may have been the one who either knocked Toby out, or was the unseen woman he was following. The Black Widow is seen at the end wearing a burnt "Alison" Mask, meaning she also has a connection to that night. 'Face Time ' Melissa claims that Wilden set fire to the Lodge, and that she sent Jenna and Shana there to find out if the girls were there to meet Alison. Melissa believes Alison could possibly be alive. 'Now You See Me, Now You Don't ' It's revealed there are two Red Coats. One is CeCe Drake who wears the Ali mask, and she is presumably the one who got off the plane, as you can see in a brightened picture she is wearing the Ali mask. There is a "good" Red Coat who is obviously Alison. A appears to be trying to track her, and has a picture of a hooded Red Coat taped to their lair. Alison is revealed to be alive in the same episode, making it very likely that Alison was indeed present at the lodge. 'A is for Answers ' Alison finally reveals to the Liars that she ''was there the night of the incident, but she was '''not the one who flew in on the airplane and that the only Liar she rescued from the fire was Hanna; the others had already been pulled out by the time Alison arrived. However, this confirms that the face Hanna saw when she came to was actually Alison's. Attendees Navigation Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4